Hand In Hand
by Yazzy
Summary: A 'What if...' fic set in Grev at the point Kai goes over to BEGA. When Tala tries to stop Kai going back to Boris a few secrets are revealed... TalaKai, yaoi.


Hey! Another TalaKai, this time it's a sort of 'what if..?' job- set in G-rev when Kai goes over to BEGA. It's a bit OOC, but then a lot of my fics are. Happy reading!

* * *

"No...Kai..." Tala gasped, struggling to his knees. Kai looked down at him, face emotionless. "Kai...you can't do this..." Grabbing Rei around the waist he pulled himself up, slightly unsteady on his feet. "What are you doing, Kai?"

"What does it look like?" Rang the harsh reply. Tala limped closer, eyes accusing, beseeching, and concerned.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why."

"No I don't." Tala whispered. He was about a foot from Kai now, gazing straight into his eyes. "I don't."

"Because of him." His furious eyes came to rest on Tyson, and Tala glared.

"But what about him?" He nodded up to where Boris was standing. "What about me, and Bryan, and Spencer, Kai? What about all the others who've suffered because of him! And you're willing to go back? Even though you know what's waiting for you when you do?"

"Yes."

Tala stepped closer, gathering himself together. "You can't do this. You won't."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I won't let you." Everyone in the stadium watched in silence as Kai's glare intensified.

"You can't stop me."

Tala reached out and gripped Kai's arms tightly. "Don't. Don't do it. I won't be there to look after you this time." With a yell of rage, Kai pushed Tala away. Tala fell, hitting the floor hard. The bladebreakers went to help him, but he was already getting back up. "When you cried, Kai, when you were hurt, and lonely, who held you? Me. And who's going to hold you this time?"

"I don't need anyone."

"That's a lie, Kai, and we both know it. Don't you remember that time when you came so close to ending it all? Don't you? With a gun in your hand, sitting there, looking in the mirror? Who took the gun off you? Who told you everything would be alright? Who took the blame for stealing the gun? ME!

"You can walk away from me a million times, Kai, but I will NEVER let you go back to him, not as long as I'm still alive to stop you!" Tala was almost screaming, and his hands gripped Kai's arms again, fingers digging deep into the pale skin. Kai struggled, but Tala tightened his hold. "Don't push me away!" He yelled, cheeks flushed with rage. "I won't let you go back there, Kai! Why do you think I'm fighting him! No-one deserves the things he'll subject you to!"

"Let go of me!" Hollered back Kai. His arm lashed out and smashed into Tala's face, but by then, Tala was to angry to care. He punched back, knocking Kai to the floor. "Every time I bled it was for you, Kai! You ungrateful little BASTARD!"

"W-what?"

"Every time you broke the rules it was me who took the blame Kai! Me! I let myself be raped, beaten, abused, tortured and it was all for YOU! All so you wouldn't have to suffer it! Every time you saw me bleeding, it was all for YOU!" Screamed Tala, his eyes twin darts of acusation, boring into Kai's.

"W-why..."

"Why did I do it! Because I love you, Kai! Cold, horrible, ungrateful little bastard that you are I love you." He turned to Boris, who was looking shocked. "You never guessed, did you? You thought you knew everything about me, didn't you, you sick fucker? You didn't know ANYTHING!" A hand touched his shoulder and he whirled round, preparing to find Brooklyn or Mystel behind him, but it was Kai.

"You did it all...for me?"

"I never did anything that wasn't for you, Kai."

Suddenly Kai's arms were wrapped around his waist and he relaxed against the younger boy, not daring to wonder what this meant. "Fuck you Boris." Three cold, calm words, spat out into the silence, but to Tala they were a song, a magnificent angel song. Everything was all right. Kai was alright. But Boris couldn't leave it at that.

"Brooklyn! Crusher!" The two appeared with alarming speed, advancing on Kai and Tala like predators to prey. Kai relinquished his grip on Tala's waist and took out his beyblade. Tala followed suit, and they both stood, waiting for a challenge. The two BEGA bladers seemed to hesitate, and Kai smiled cruelly. "Don't forget, I'm not on your side any more. There's no-one left to bail you out. I hope you know you don't have a hope of winning."

He slotted his blade onto his launcher casually. "Do you know all about Boris? Or has he hidden his past from you? Told you he's a changed man, perhaps? He's not. Trust me. I only went back because I thought I had a better chance of winning with him. But... there are more important things than winning." He smiled a little wider, ready to play his ace. "Did you know that he's a paedophile? Numerous offences, but never properly convicted? Oh, and there's the drug smuggling, of course. Tell me Crusher, do you really want your sister growing up around him?" One down, one to go.

"Oh, and Brooklyn? Did you know that Boris is into genetic experiments? Messing with your mind until you aren't sure what's real and what's imagined?" He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Can you imagine it? I wonder what it would feel like, not being sure of your own name..."

"Shut up! Traitor! You're lying!" Burst out Brooklyn, stepping forward. Crusher hung back, then turned and walked away. Brooklyn whipped out his beyblade. "Let it rip!"

Tala and Kai looked at each other, then, without speaking, launched their own blades. Their hands clasped together, fingers interlocking like a beautiful puzzle, joining them in more than skin. They didn't talk: they didn't need to. It was over in seconds; Kai and Tala's blades surrounded Brooklyn's and smashed into it with perfect timing, sending it flying. It clattered to the floor, still. Brooklyn picked it up, angry, puzzled, and fearful, but Kai and Tala had already turned away, towards Boris. Their blades spun faster, careering up the curved walls, spinning beside the older russian.

Tala shut his eyes, calling out to Wolborg in his mind. It was apparent that Kai had done the same for Dranzer, because at the same time both blades exploded with energy, combining novae rogue and flame gigas in a howl and whirl of ice and fire. Tala felt a smile tug at his lips. It was over. He knew it was. He opened his eyes and saw that the whole platform had been decimated.

"He's dead." He said matter of factly.

"He hurt you." Replied Kai. No further words were needed.

Ignoring the whispers and cries of the crowd, ignoring the bladebreakers as they clamoured around them, and ignoring all the officials that screamed at them from the stands, they walked away, still hand in hand.

fin


End file.
